


Hot Nights

by ThisWasInevitable



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Griffin you can't just say things like the hot yoga line you know this fanbase, In that I'm assuming everyone is fine after the finale, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Sex Toys, Trans Duck Newton, Trans Male Character, Yoga, indruck, spoliers for ep 30-31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasInevitable/pseuds/ThisWasInevitable
Summary: After the world doesn't end, Leo suggests Duck cross-train by doing hot yoga with Indrid. But both the ranger and the seer may want more from their time together.





	1. Is it Hot in Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the people on the Indruck discords and on Tumblr who saw the smut potential in the "hot yoga" joke.

The car washing actually happens after the averted end of the world, not before. It ends up being a group thing, because a) man there is a lot of dirt on everything after all that chaos and b) the trauma of your town being nearly town to pieces by a living darkness is a hell of a bonding experience.

Duck is already done with his car, and is busy helping Leo wash his pick-up. Across the lot, Aubrey and Dani help the hornets with their bikes. Jake is ostensibly helping as well, but is currently balancing a helmet on his nose like a beach ball while Hollis films it on their phone. 

Near the pick-up, the Winnebago is only half done, in spite of Indrids animated scrubbing. The sylph is in his usual tank-top, wearing shorts for the first time Duck can remember. He’s hit himself with the hose more than once, seemingly on accident, and the tank top has gone see through.

Not that Duck’s been staring. 

Leo finishes drying the hood, “why don’t we go give ‘im a hand? Rude to make a fella wash a whole 'Bago by himself.”

“Fine by me.” Duck follows Leo over to the trailer, Indrid turning his odd smile on them as they approach.

“Yes, I would like your help.” He holds out a bucket of soapy water to Duck, who takes it.

“Would you two mind starting on the front? There are so many dead bugs on it it’s getting a bit hard to see out the windshield."

They set to work, Indrid humming along to the boombox Jake set out. 

“So, uh, you stickin' around?” Duck asks

“For awhile. I rather enjoy Kepler, and you all may need more help.”

“Glad you’re stayin', means you can help this one with this cross-trainin'.” Leo smiles, slapping a wet hand on Ducks back. 

“What now?” Duck freezes, keeping his eyes on the hood.

“You said you been doin' that hot yoga, right?”

“I did.”

“See, when you’re a chosen one, you get a lot of strength and stamina, but you still gotta work for things like flexibility and all that. Not to mention Duck’s middle-aged now, gotta keep up on healthy habits if you wanna make it to old age. Hell, that’s why I went vegan.” 

“Ain't sure it’s for me. You sound more into it, maybe you should do it.” Duck mumbles, cheeks heating at he thought of being in a hot, confined space with Indrid. 

“Nah, Dr. Drake’s started me on Pilates with her.”

“Ooh, I’ve never done group yoga before. Well, duo yoga, but still, exciting.”

Duck looks up, finds Indrid staring at him hopefully, hands clasped excitedly around a sponge. There’s a different smile on his face now, like he’s sure someones about to say they’ll take him to a zoo. Or an eggnog factory.

Whelp, looks like Duck is doing yoga.

\----------------------

How is the 'Bago _hotter_ than usual?

Duck is already sweating and he’s been here all of two minutes as Indrid cheerfully lays out yoga mats amidst the space heaters.

“Alright, I picked an easy one for today, since I don’t want to hurt you.” He pokes a small, travel size DVD player to life and soothing music fills the room. 

“Start standing at the top of your mat.” Instructs a smooth voice. 

Duck does as he’s told. Finds himself face to face with Indrid.

“Didn’t realize you watched each other during this.”

“We don’t. This is the only configuration of mats that didn’t lead to you knocking me over or me kicking you later on.”

“Fair enough.”

They make it through the first few poses without difficulty; it's not that different from the stretching Minnie made him do during training. 

Then they’re instructed to spread their feet wide and bend forward. Duck can barely make it halfway down, adjusts, bringing his head up.

And finds Indrid has folded himself in half like it’s nothing, hands resting easily on the floor. Duck can just spy the slight curve of his ass in his yoga pants (how is he in pants?! Duck has sweat down the backs of his knees from being in shorts).

“Eye’s down, Duck” Indrid is looking up at him, smirking, “you don't want to mess up your spine.”

By the end of the session Duck is soaked, flopped down in corpse pose and hoping he never has to get up. He doesn’t hurt, his powers help with that, but he feels drained. Creaking floorboards signal Indrid standing, no doubt looking down at Duck bemusedly. 

He opens his eyes. Indrid is staring. He just looks happy and...intrigued, rather than mocking. The seer hands Ducks his steel water bottle, uncaps something that smells like fruit punch for himself. 

They drink in silence, Duck at a loss for words and not sure why.

“Same time next week?” Indrid is giving him puppy dog eyes behind his glasses.

“Yep, same time.”

\---------------------------------------

“Be sure to bring a change of clothes.”

It’s their third session and Duck finds this directive ominous at best.

When he gets to the trailer, Indrid is cuing up the DVD.

“I realize it can get rather stuffy in here when we do this and, well, I thought maybe it would be beneficial to do a cool-down. Would you like to go hiking after?” His voice creeps up when he asks, which usually means he’s not sure what future is coming.

“Uh, sure. You ever been on the Ren Lake trail? Not far from here, real nice this time of year.”

“Oooh, am I going to get a guided tour from Keplers' finest ranger?”

A blush zips up his cheek.

“If you want. Happy to tell you about the trees and stuff, but I’m warnin' you I tend to ramble when I get goin'.”

“I rather like that about you. Shall we?”

They move through a new video, trying poses that are more challenging than Duck cares to admit. 

“Here, let me help.” Indrids feet are suddenly beside his own, Ducks gaze still stuck to the floor from the pose. 

“If you just, hmm, no, like this, lean into my hand” cold fingers press on his shoulders, “there, engage your core, whatever that means, it’s what the voice says helps. You should be stable now.”

Had Duck been focusing on the pose instead of how close Indrid was, the way Ducks skin lit up at the small points of contact, he would have been fine. Instead, he topples backwards. 

“Fuck.” He’s staring at the chipped paint of the wall by his face when a giggle fills the trailer. Sitting up reveals Indrid trying valiantly to maintain a Tree Pose as he laughs. Duck snorts out a laugh of his own, which only makes Indrid laugh harder and then down he goes, collapsing on his mat. At this point Duck is guffawing, Indrid flopping onto his back as he shakes with amusement.

Indrid finds his breath first, “I think maybe we should be done with yoga for today.”

“Agreed, don’t think my dignity can take much more of this. You still wanna hike?”

Indrid sits up with a grin, “Of course.”

\-------------------------------------------

“You think he’s doin' it on purpose?”

Aubrey glances up at him from her waffles, one eyebrow raised. 

“Hey, no need for the ‘Duck’s actin the fool again’ face.”

“Duck, how many times have you done yoga with him?”

“Uhhh, six.”

“And is that the only time you guys see each other?”

“Yeah, assumin' you count the hikes after too. Wait, no. I ran into him at the library more than once, and a couple times out on the trails at work, grabbed coffee a few times when he’s been in my neck of the….oh.” Duck blinks at his reflection in the napkin holder. Aubrey takes the opportunity toe steal a fry off his plate. 

“Pretty sure he’s flirting with you.”

“I uh,” Duck fiddles with his straw wrapper, “I think I might be flirtin back.”

“Oooooh.”

“It ain’t on purpose! Or,uh, it just comes out when I'm with him. I wanna tease him and see him smile and everythin' feels so natural when we talk and oh fuck I’m in crush city ain't I?”

“Yep, crush city. Population: You and the mothman.”

“Aubrey.”

“Just tell him!”

“But if he can see the future, he’d know I was gonna tell him. And if he hasn’t said anythin, than maybe he’s hopin I won't cause he don’t like me that way.”

“You’re overthinking this.”

“Yeah, because the alternative is, ‘hey, friend who is also the mothman, I’m pickin' up that you may be down to fuck’ and bein' wrong.”

“Tell him or I will.” Aubrey grins, wiggles her eyebrows, and Duck sulkily sips his shake.

“Fine. Remind me to introduce you to Jane when she gets back into town; y’both have terroizin' me me down to a fuckin' science." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“....Namaste.” The soft voice drifts off into silence as Duck and Indrid lay on their mats. 

“Well” Indrid pops up, energized, “I think we deserve a reward for a job well done.” He rifles through the fridge and Duck tries not to salivate at the way his yoga pants show off his ass and thighs. 

“Ta da!” He holds a bottle of blue Gatorade out to Duck.

“Heh, how’d you guess this is the one I liked? Future vision?”

“No, um, I noticed they were the ones you had in your fridge the last time I visited your place.” Indrid sits down across from him, pops open a red Gatorade, and squeezes caramel sauce into it.

“Sweet merciful fuck what are you _doin_?”

“It tastes better this way.” Indrid sips, gives a pleased hum.

“Gahck.” Duck sticks his tongue out.

“It does. Here, try some.” A wicked grin is moving across Indrids face as he offers the bottle. 

“Nope, no fuckin way.”

“C’mon, I foresee you liking it.” He creeps forward.

“I foresee you bein full of shit.” Duck matches his grin, chucks a stray pillow at him and Indrid chirps. With unnerving speed he’s crowding Duck on his mat.

“Just one sip?”

Duck bats the (capped, thank god) bottle away and Indrid growls playfully, tackles him.

“Son of a-ah, god, no get offa me you sweaty menace you’re gettin' me damp.” Duck is flat on his back, making no effort whatsoever to make Indrid move.

“Damp, sweaty? Oh you’re one to talk. After all.” His voice drops in pitch, two fingers ghosting on the front of Ducks shorts, “you’re soaking.” 

All Ducks braincells go offline simultaneously. Indrid purrs once, softly, nose almost brushing his cheek. Then he sits up. 

“You should shower first, then I was hoping we could do a longer hike. There are many futures where we see bats, which I enjoy.”

“Y-yeah, good thinkin. Uh, I’ll be right out.”

In the cramped bathroom, he turns on the spray, doesn't wait for it to warm before climbing in, sitting on the floor and spreading his legs.

“Fuck.” He groans as quietly as humanly possible, fingering himself rapidly and bringing his other hand down to stroke his dick. Wonders what slender, cool fingers would feel like instead, if Indrid would purr the whole time, if he’d tease him or fuck him the way he’s fucking himself, urgent and sloppy. 

He comes, gives himself a count of ten to bask in it, then stands and showers in a hurry. Changes into his spare clothes, steps out to find Indrid lounging a little too casually on the couch.

“All yours.” 

“Wonderful” Indrid claps his hands together as he stands, “I feel absolutely _filthy_.”

He winks, and Duck is left in the cooling main room with his thoughts, a bottle of Gatorade, and many, many questions.

\-----------------------------------------------

“You alright, Duck?”

“Be better if I didn’t feel like a fuckin' three legged dog.”

They’re in some horrible pose that’s like downward dog, which Indrid has taken to calling "downward Duck" (“you call it that every time” “yes, because you smile at it every time”), but with one leg up at an ungodly angle. 

“As the nice voice says, focus on breathing and you’ll do alright.”

Breathing, right, he’s focusing on deep breaths, on the here and now, just as the too-soothing voice always tells them to. 

It almost works.

“owOWow, shit” He hisses in pain, dropping down to the mat. A click of a button silences the video and then Indrid his kneeling next to him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Fuckin charlie horse. Damn, thought those things stopped when I got my powers back.” Duck eases down onto his stomach, taking care not to aggravate the cramp. 

“May I help?

“Knock yourself out.”

Indrid lightly presses his fingers into the center of the cramp, waits for it to stop spamming before circling them outwards. Methodically, he works his way up Ducks leg, shifts, and then the other leg is being massaged as well, nimble fingers pushing and rubbing.

“Fuuuuck” Duck groans, “that feels real good.”

Indrid hums his acknowledgement, continues massaging until he hits Ducks upper thigh. Then he pauses, and Duck would lay money on him having that far-off, blank look in his eyes. The fingers begin again, staying just below his ass.

“Gettin the feelin this ain’t just about helpin a friend out with sore spot.”

Indrid chirrs, the kind of noise you make when you’ve been found out. He freezes again and Duck takes the opportunity to roll over. 

Yep, Indrid looks like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar (or, given that it’s Indrid, the sugar bowl). His eyes flick down to where his hands are resting tantalizingly close to Ducks inner thighs, then back at Duck. He looks extraordinary, he looks so hot Duck might start drooling, he looks…

He looks scared.

“Indrid?”

“It trips me up sometimes. The difference between how something feels in a vision and how it feels as it happens.”

“That why you gone from fuckin tacklin me to bein' shy?”

“Yes.”

“Come down here, got somethin' to tell you.”

The quirk of Indrids lips suggests he sees what’s coming quite clearly, but he leans down all the same. Duck cups his cheek with his left hand, guides him by the back of his neck into a kiss with his right. A hum against his mouth as Indrid moves his lips cautiously. Duck lets him set the pace; he’s just relieved he hasn’t been imagining the flirting and mutual attraction. Whatever comes next, he’ll be happy. 

Indrid trails kisses up his cheek, moves higher and Duck nips experimentally at his neck. There’s a chirp and Indrid grinds against him. Suddenly, they’re eye to eye. 

“What did you want to tell me, Duck Newton?”

“That if you’ve got a move you’ve been plannin' to make, now’d be the time for it.” He wiggles his hips, offers his best grin to sweeten the deal.

It’s like watching the sparks in kindling finally catch into a full fire. Indrid smiles in a new way, wide and hungry and beautiful, lunges forward. His tongue slips between Ducks lips like it belongs there, a hand tangling in Ducks hair and the other running along his arm.

Duck laughs into the kiss, wraps his arms around the skinny waist and holds tight. Between kisses Indrid murmurs in his ear, “I’ve been wanting to do this for weeks, goodness, having you here, hearing your voice, watching the way your body moves, it was maddening. I ended up touching myself on the couch last week while you showered.”

“Holy shit, ‘Drid. I, uh, may have been doin somethin similar while I was in there.”

“I know.” Indrid blushes when Ducks eyebrows shoot up, “I didn’t look on purpose, it came through as a future and I looked away as soon as I understood. And” he chirps a laugh, “do you want to know something silly?”

“Course.”

“I actually covered my eyes when it happened. Like this.” He whaps a hand across his glasses and affection surges through Duck.

“Glad you were tryin' to preserve my modesty. It’s all I got.”

“Nonsense.” Indrid lowers back down, grinning “You have so much. You _are_ so much, and I intend to explore it as thoroughly as you’ll allow.” 

“Got a place you wanna start?”

Indrid runs a thumb along his waistband, “I’d like to suck you off.”

There go Ducks pants. Literally. He yanks them off and tosses them behind Indrid, lays down and spreads his legs.

Indrid chuckles, “Eager.”

“You’d be too if the guy you been dreamin' about wanted to suck your dick.”

“We can test that theory later.” Indrid wriggles down between Ducks legs, kisses one hip, then the other, then his belly button, then dives down. 

“Ohhhhhfuckme.” 

The licks are fleeting, accompanied by brief sucks of his cock and he cants his hips, chasing the sensation when it appears. 

“Darlin, don't tease, I’m beggin you, think it might honest to god kill me-FUCK, oh fuck nevermind.”

Indrid purrs as he sucks his dick, tongue dipping down hard intermittently to curve and stripe and coax. He reaches beneath Duck to cup his ass, push him closer, unbothered when Duck grinds against his face and makes his glasses shift. 

“I’m, shit, what’re you doin with your tongue, I’m already close.”

Indrid pulls away, kisses his thigh, “do your powers help with refractory periods?”

“If the experimentin' did in college are anythin' to go off of, yes.”

“Good.” Relentless pressure circles Ducks dick and one skilled finger teases inside.

“Oh _fuck_ , oh yeah, shit, right there.” He moans, muscles tightening under Indrids hand as he comes. 

He shakes as it washes over him, Indrid purring and kissing his belly through his shirt. Carefully the Sylph crawls back up, kissing his lips plaintively. 

“Duck” He sing-songs, grinding against him.

“Yeah, darlin?”

“Can I fuck you?” He grinds down harder, must be startled by how it feels because he chirps and presses a kiss to Ducks head rather abruptly.

“Depends. You got any condoms made after the Reagan administration?”

“Yes” He huffs, sitting up.

Duck squeezes his ass, “Then you better get ‘em.”

Indrid leaps up and dashes to the bathroom. There’s an “oh no,” a clatter, and then a dozen bottles, two bath bombs, and something rainbow colored in a jar tumble out the bathroom door. 

“Ah ha!” Indrid emerges triumphantly with a box of condoms, “I’ll clean up the rest later.”

“No wonder you always smell so good.” Duck picks up a bottle that rolled next to him that claims to be eggnog scented body wash. 

Indrid is between his legs again, having stripped in the time Duck was reading the label. 

“Off, get this off” he pinches Ducks shirt. The ranger pulls it up and off, a tell-tale tearing of foil reaching him as he does. As soon as it’s off, the head of a cock teases against him. He pushes down after it, only for it to disappear. 

“Indriiiiiid.”

“I want you to say it.”

“Say what?”

Indrid gives him a devilish smile, runs his hands over Ducks stomach.

“Say what you want.”

“‘Drid, I’m on my fuckin back in a trailer even though it’s a fuckin' sauna, and we’re both naked. What the fuck do you think I want?”

Indrid smiles sweetly. Duck groans.

“You’re a fuckin; tease sometimes, Indrid Cold. But I still want you to fuck me.”

“What was that?” He cocks his head.

Duck growls, “I said ‘fuck me,’ I want you to fuck MEeeoh, fuckme _fuckme_.” Indrid slides in all at once, head thrown back in bliss. 

“Oh that’s, that's lovely, Duck, sweetheart, you feel incredible.” He works his hips slowly, eyes fluttering shut behind his glasses and Duck can’t get over how handsome he looks, how good he feels under his hands and inside him. He’s thick but not too long, and Duck wonders what his cock will feel like in his mouth.

Then he wonders nothing at all for several minutes as Indrid thrusts into him, earnest and ungraceful.

“Goodness, this is even better than tasting you.” 

Duck’s moan breaks into shorter, sharper sounds when Indrid finds the perfect angle. Indrid is panting, chirps and moans growing ragged as he bends to kiss Duck.

“Can you bite me? Anywhere will do.”

Duck growls, does it again when Indrid shudders at the sound, sinks his teeth into the juncture of the seers neck and shoulder, then just above his collarbone. He tastes of sweat, unsurprising given how soaked they both are, but something about the messiness makes Duck moan louder, move his hips in time with Indrids. Cool fingers reach between them to rub his dick, so he bites and sucks just above Indrids nipple in thanks. 

Indrid keens, wraps both arms around Duck and yanks him close, and Duck doesn’t mind that this drops the Sylphs full weight on him because Indrid is coming, chirp-moan dying on his lips as he holds Duck tight enough that a non-super-durable man would bruise. As soon as he relaxes and pulls out his hand is back, stroking Duck.

“That’s it sweetheart, come for me, show me how good I make you feel oh yes, oh aren’t you a good boy.” 

Duck whimpers at the endearment and comes, rutting weakly against the air and Indrids' fingers. 

The space heaters hum as they catch their breath, Duck sitting up and gathering Indrid into his arms.

“That was amazin.”

“I’m glad. I’m, well, a bit rusty, and was afraid I wouldn’t be able to give you what you deserve.”

“You think I deserved havin' my brains fucked out?”

Indrid blushes, no mean feat under the circumstances, “yes, but not only that. You deserve to feel good, to have someone tease and pleasure you until you see stars. You deserve to feel happy and wanted.”

“Mission fuckin accomplished.” He takes Indrids hands, sits back so he can look him in the eye, and it’s only when he sees the delighted smile break across that angular face that he realizes Indrid was genuinely unsure if he’d done well. 

The crush, the lust, the after-glow, they all merge into something more, something deeper. 

Duck leans in, kisses Indrids nose, “You deserve all that too.”

An idea, half wicked and half sweet, enters his mind.

“How about we switch things up and you come to my place for yoga in a couple of days? Then I can make you dinner after, or we can go out on, uh, on a date if you want.”

“Nothing would be better.” Indrid sighs, leaning against him.

Ducks ruffles his hair, kisses the top of his head, and smiles. This is going to be fun. Because not only does Indrid deserve some wining and dining….

….he also deserves a little payback.


	2. Or is it Just You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck shows Indrid some new positions.

Indrid is doing something incredibly difficult: he’s tuning out one frequency of futures. Because he knows, as he climbs the stairs to Ducks place, that the ranger has something planned that certainly isn’t yoga. And Indrid wants to be surprised by it. There are very few people he would turn a blind future-eye towards when he was about to be in a vulnerable position with them, and Duck has shot to the top of that list. 

He knocks once, waits for the “come in.”

Duck has his heater blasting, and his mat is already rolled out in front of the T.V. Indrid steps through the door, holding out the DVD in its case. Duck takes it, drawing Indrid closer as he does. 

“Hey, darlin'.”

“Hello.” He smiles and Duck pecks his lips, turns to the T.V

“Where’s Winnie?”

“Sulkin' in the bathroom, cause it’s fuckin' August and I got the heat turned up.”

Good, no chance of furry interruptions to whatever Duck is planning. 

They start out as usual, deep breaths, simple poses, sweat only just starting to slip down Indrids stomach. It’s when they’re instructed to widen their stance and bend forward that he notices only he is on his mat; Duck’s nowhere to be found.

By the time he spots where Duck is, a finger is tracing along the small of his back. 

“I don’t believe this is a traditional yoga pose.” He doesn’t raise his head, smiles at the ground.

“It ain’t, just made it up” he steps closer, coming flush with Indrids ass, “called ‘how to pay a fella back for teasin' me for weeks.” There’s no malice or anger in his voice, only playfulness and promise. 

“Does the answer vary depending on how much said ‘fella’ regrets his actions?” Indrid is trying hard not to laugh, even harder not to peek at what Duck has in store. 

“Yep. He regrets ‘em, we’ll play nice and easy and fuck in my comfy bed. He don’t, then he’s gettin' a” firm hands squeeze his ass “workout.”

“I regret nothing.” He purrs.

A palm rests between his shoulder blades and he gasps when he tests his range of motion; he can’t straighten, Duck is keeping him bent over with just one hand. 

He cannot remember the last time he went from “vaguely horny” to “non-functionally aroused” this quickly.

“Oh goodness.” 

“Here’s what I’m thinkin: I got some real nice toys, but I ain’t sure which I want to fuck you with. So you’re gonna stay like this with that cute ass in the air and I’m gonna start workin you over with the smallest one and we’ll go from there. When I find one that makes those long legs of yours give, then I’ll fuck you for real with it.” The drawl is so casual, so in control, Indrid is giddy from the sound. 

The hand not holding him down reaches, plays with the ends of his hair, “That okay?”

“Spectacular.”

“Safeword’s Beacon.”

“Good choice.” 

The hand leaves his hair and yanks his pants down, then the other leaves his back. He stays put, eager to play Ducks game. 

When Duck doesn’t move even an inch, Indrid recalls that the shorts the ranger is wearing appear to have deep pockets. 

Smooth silicone and lube that is already warm from the ambient heat tease at him. He breathes in deeply, breathes out and then the plug is inside him. It’s small, and he wiggles his ass with a pleased hum as Duck plays with the base.

“That was mighty easy. You been gettin' off become comin' over to my place?”

“Not this time.” He sighs, then blushes from head to toe at what he just admitted. 

Duck laughs, pulls the toy back before shoving it in all the way again, “So every other time you came knockin on my door you’d been fuckin yourself a few minutes earlier?”

“N-not every time. Just when I got too wound up about seeing you and needed to take the edge off.” He ends with a whimper as the toy disappears, Duck tracing an “s” down his back with one finger. 

“Well, all the same you took that real nice. Let’s see how you do with this one.” 

The next toy is a little thicker and ridged, that much he can tell as Duck presses it into him. He moans as it slides slowly in, moans louder when he notices his cock dripping pre-cum onto the mat. 

“Glad you like it. It’s a favorite.”

Indrid yelps as the toy vibrates, and Duck laughs again. It’s a deeper, hungrier laugh than his usual absurd giggles and Indrid licks his lips at the sound. He turns his head and the sight he manages to see from his position makes him shudder our another moan. Duck is still fully clothed behind him, lips parted and panting as he stares transfixed at where the toy enters Indrid. 

He catches the seer watching and grins.

“Eyes front, handsome, don’t want you hurtin' your spine.”

Indrid pouts, which earns him a sharper thrust, and turns around with whine, which only increases in volume when Duck pulls the toy out completely. 

“Sit tight, darlin', I gotta grab the other ones. Don’t fit in my pockets.”

“Promising.” Indrid purrs.

He tries to focus back in on his breathing, wonders how much longer he’ll be able to hold this pose. 

“Eeeeehp!” It’s a deeply mothperson noise that tears from his throat when Duck shoves something thick in. It surprises him enough that he starts straightening, only for a warm palm to force him back down. 

“Careful, you try standin' up again with my sayin' you can, won’t so much as look at your cock for the rest of the night.” An arm curves under Indrids waist, then a thumb brushes the head of his neglected cock, “and wouldn’t that be a shame?” 

He whimpers, presses his ass back. This may have been a miscalculation, because it bumps the base of the plug against Ducks crotch, the added pressure making him well and truly feel the stretch. 

Duck drags the toy lazily back and forth, a steady, purring whine coming from Indrid as he does. His core is beginning to burn, sweat and pre-cum are hitting the ground beneath him in steady drips, but his legs are nowhere near ready to give out. He groans, half with delight and half with need when Duck pulls the thick cock out. 

“Last one, let’s see how it stacks up.”

“Oh!” A flared head presses in, followed shortly by a ridge, then another a few moments later. 

“That feels incredible.” 

“That’s only half of it.” The smile is evident in Ducks voice.

“Beg pardonOH, ohhhhhhhkay, oh _yes_.”

“Damn, you should see how your ass looks takin this. Maybe I’ll film it for you one of these days. With permission, of course.” Duck leans down, kisses the middle of his back.

“I will, oh goodness, let you do whatever you like as long as you don’t stop.”

Duck growls and suddenly Indrid is digging his nails into the mat, voice cracking with pleasure, as he thrusts the toy rapidly in and out, the ridges catching slightly on the rim of his ass each time.

His knees are shaking, but he barely notices over the flood of _want_ and _yes_ , the way the toy fills him, the sound of Duck growing more amused and aroused by his plight.

He comes unexpectedly, catching the mat, his stomach and (regrettably) his chin. His legs give, but before he hits the ground Duck grabs him, easing him down gently. The ranger wipes the hair from his eyes, brings the bottom of his shirt up to clean the cum from Indrids chin. Indrid chirrs softly in thanks, squeaks when Duck withdraws the toy. 

“I gotcha, darlin, don’t worry. Damn, didn’t think you’d actually come from that.”

“I doesn’t happen often. Goodness.” He turns his head, kissing Ducks neck.

“Catch your breath, I gotta go put that one in the harness.” Duck ruffles his hair, stands, and Indrid flops down onto his side. Smiles when there’s a disgruntled “meow” from down the hall, which Duck responds to with, “yeah, yeah, tell me about it” and a jingle that Indrid assumes is a toy. 

“Alright handsome, up we go.”

Indrid flops more dramatically and Duck chuckles, scooping him up in his arms and carrying him the short distance to the wall. Indrid slips out of his arms to stand with his back to the wall, allowing himself a shameless once-over of his now naked boyfriend. For the first time gets a proper look at the strap-on. 

His eyes widen.

It must be a coincidence, there’s no way that Duck can know what the toy resembles. 

“Duck?”

“Yeah, darlin?” Duck boxes him in, hands resting on the wall on either side of his waist.

“That, well, that looks like” come on, Cold, you’re a mature Sylph, you can say it, “it looks like mine!”

Duck glances down, then back up, brows drawn in confusion. Then they arch with understanding, “You mean this is what it looks like when you’re mothman?”

“More or less. Well, it’s obviously a different color” he points to the blue, pink, and white stripes on the toy, “and the shape isn't exactly the same but...yes.”

A fond grin spreads across Ducks face, “well, glad I can make you feel right at home.”

“I always feel that way around you.” Indrid murmurs. 

Duck tilts his face up and Indrid leans down, humming when their lips meet. 

“Can I lift your glasses up? Or will that get you stuck between forms or somethin'?”

In answer, the seer shifts his glasses up to rest on his head. Duck traces a thumb along his cheek, gazing at him. 

“Ain’t you a sight.” Another kiss, Indrid chirring softly when they break apart. 

“Now” Duck purrs, “let’s see how you hold up to this,” He grips Indrids thighs and ass, lifting him up off the floor. Indrid twines his arms around his neck, hooks his ankles behind his back.

Duck is supporting nearly all his weight like he was no more than a pillow. Or a plaything.

Now isn’t that a thought?

The flared tip teases his entrance, then presses in and his head thunks into the wall.

“Oh fuck me.”

“Gladly” Duck grunts, thrusts the rest of the way in and Indrid scrabbles at his neck, overwhelmed by being so full so fast. 

The curve of the toy find his prostate and he chirps in surprise, moaning when Duck begins sucking a crescent of bruises along his chest. The rangers nails dig into his skin, the muscles in his arms flex as he keeps Indrid up. Indrids cock is already hard again, caught between Ducks stomach and his own, but not getting enough stimulation to tip him over the edge. 

“Duck, touch me, I need you to touch me.”

“No can do, less you want me to drop you. You wanna come, you gotta do that yourself.” He draws his tongue along Indrids collarbone. Indrid groans, thwacks one hand back against the wall in frustration.

“Don’t worry” Duck coos, “I can keep you up here just fine while you come on me.”

“ _Yes_.” Indrid brings his right hand between them, fucks his tight fist as Duck peppers his neck with kisses, nips his ears, and pounds him so hard the wall shakes. 

“There we go, darlin, let go for me, lemme hear you, god, ‘Drid, shit, you look so good, oh damn, lookit that.” He kisses the edge of Indrids mouth as he spills between them, whimpering as Duck lets out an “mmmm” when the cum hits his stomach.

The ranger pulls out, carefully helps Indrid back down onto the ground. Rubs his hands soothingly up and down Indrids sides, nuzzling against his neck

“Since you’re about to ask, yes I’d like to keep going.” Indrid mumbles, curling into a hug. 

“Thought you weren’t future peekin' today?”

“Tricky not too have them all flow together when I’m sex-drunk. Or drunk-drunk, now that I think about it.”

Duck sighs happily against him, “In that case, mister seer, what do you wanna do next?”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Ducks apartment looks like it’s been hit by an earthquake. Clothing is strewn about, a chair is tipped over, multiple picture have fallen off the wall, and mail is scattered everywhere (this last part happened when, while attempting to break for water, Indrid had flirted and wiggled his ass until Duck bent him over the counter and fucked him until he screamed).

Duck doesn’t care about any of this. His whole world is the man beneath, the long legs hooked over Ducks shoulders (Leo was onto something with that whole “importance of flexibility” tangent), pale hair plastered to his face by sweat, lips wide in a blissed-out grin. 

“Yes, sweetheart, yes, oh goodness, right there, please _please_.”

“You’re so fuckin' cute when you beg.” Duck presses a hand to either of Indrids shoulders, holding him down. Indrid moans, which sounds more like a sob by the second as Duck fucks into him with all his might. The seer tries pushing his body up, whimpers and chirps when he finds he can’t (Duck’s worked out that Indrid _really_ likes the reminder of how strong Duck is). Comes with little trill, and it’s so ridiculously adorable and hot that Duck dips down to kiss his forehead and nose as he jerks his hips. 

He gives Indrid a moment to collect himself as he strips off the harness. The thinner man slowly sits up, stretching his arms above his head. 

“My, my, I believe I need a nap. I’m exhausted.”

“Lemme shut the heater off first, then we can go crash in my bed.”

Indrid cocks his head, “you haven’t come yet.”

“Uh, no, but, uh, it ain’t a big deal. Fuckin you like that’s as good as gettin off myself in my bok.”

“Do you want to?” Indrid crawls to him, rests his hand on his knee. 

“Only if you want, uh, oh, ohhhhhhdamn.” He leans back, shuts his eyes as Indrid slips two fingers into him and thumbs his dick. Remarkably cool lips caress his neck and Indrid purrs, brings his free hand into Ducks hair and cards his fingers through it. 

Duck doesn’t care that they’re both sticky with sweat and cum, that it’s still a million degrees in the house, that his stomach is growling. All he cares about is Indrid being closer, and so he pulls him into a proper kiss, moaning and cursing against his lips as Indrid adds another finger, fucking him messily and lovingly on his hand.

“Such a perfect partner, my Duck, my sweet.”

“‘Drid, fuck, darlin, you know how to get me goin'.”

“I love doing this, love feeling you like this, oh it feels delicious when you tighten around my hand. Come for me, sweetheart, show me how good I am to you.”

“So good, sogoodsogoodFUCK.” He yanks Indrid into another kiss, teases their tongues together as he comes, riding out his orgasm on long fingers. 

They hold each other for a moment, basking in the strange, incredible reality of being in each others arms. Duck wonders if Indrid saw this coming, all those months ago, or if he’s as pleasantly surprised by the turn of events as Duck.

“Shower?” Indrid whispers in his ear.

“Me first. We spend any more time naked in an enclosed space and we’ll never get to have dinner or sleep. Just keep fuckin' until we pass out.”

“I can think of worse fates, but I am getting rather hungry.”

Duck turns of the heat, switches on the AC, showers, then pads about the kitchen while Indrid takes his turn. The Sylph wanders out in one of Ducks t-shirts and a pair of shorts that’ve always been a little too small for Duck but fit him perfectly. He smells like Ducks' soap and the whole picture makes the rangers heart glow in his chest.

“Figured it’d be too hot to cook, and Barclay’s been teachin me how to do fancy cheese plates cause I been wantin to entertain more. Thought I’d test my skills out on you.” He gestures to the large platter covered in food. There’s more fruit than he’d otherwise do more, more honey and jam as well, because he’d never deny his boyfriend the chance to eat something sweet. 

Indrid stares at the food, then at him, a goofy smile on his face that matches the one on Ducks own. 

“I’m never eating GU after yoga again.”

“You wanna keep doing yoga?” Duck hands him a plate.

“I do, and you’re more than welcome to keep joining me.”

“Might just do that. Although…” he draws Indrid into a kiss, already tasting honey in spite of not having eaten a bite, “I think we oughta keep buildin' up our, uh, exercise repertoire, don’t you?”

“Oh yes,” Indrid purrs, “most definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and thank you to all your horny folks who gave me the idea to write this!


End file.
